


Wound Up

by ToskaIII



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fisting, Lin has long hair 2021, Oral Sex, Pure Smut, Teasing, degrading names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToskaIII/pseuds/ToskaIII
Summary: Kya edges Lin and sends her to work without coming.This is just pure smut, enjoy.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Kudos: 53





	Wound Up

Lin came home flustered. That morning Kya had edged Lin without letting her finish and immediately left for Air Temple Island feigning she had an important “meeting” with Tenzin and Bumi. She shooed Lin off to work despite her being so turned on. Kya just wanted to make her squirm. 

As Lin got to the door of her office, she whipped her keys out of her pocket as usual, unaware of the gift Kya snuck into her pocket alongside them as she kissed her goodbye. Lin saw something pale blue fly from her pocket, an odd color amidst the black and grey of the precinct. When she gazed down to what had fallen, she immediately blushed and bent down to snatch it, sighing in relief that only a few officers were in and they were still focused on their work. 

She slid into her office clutching Kya’s panties, feeling slightly woozy as she smelled her wife’s heady, oceanic scent wafting to her nostrils. Lin was immediately reminded that she hadn’t come that morning, and felt her own damp underwear grow even wetter. 

Lin groaned, realizing this was going to be a long day, and that Kya had planned to work her up like this, if the surprise panties in her pocket were any indication.

All day, Lin sat at her desk, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, her sole focus remaining on her throbbing clit. Paperwork and reports dragged on, every so often she had to stop to breathe through the frustration or stifle a loud moan. In the last hour or two of her shift, Lin had locked the door and shut the blinds to her office, not wanting her officers to see her whimper and whine so desperately.

Lin finally had enough and left 45 minutes early, ignoring the confusion from her officers and the blush on her cheeks as she exited the station at a near sprint. She slammed the door to her satomobile and groaned loudly, shifting her hips and rubbing her thighs together to no avail. She fumbled with the keys and sped home, her need was only rising higher, the heat in her chest burned for Kya. She needed her to finish what she started.

When Lin burst through the door, her armor was already flying to the floor, followed by her sweats and undergarments. Her eyes bore into Kya, who was seemingly unbothered by Lin’s noisy entrance, which only increased Lin’s growing desperation.

“I have waited all day, you little tease. Fuck me. Now,” Lin husked, “And your wet panties? Really, Kya?”

Lin stalked to where Kya sat cross legged with a small smirk and hopped in her lap, straddling her waist, her knees parallel to one another at Kya’s sides.

Kya hadn’t moved or said a word, she just let Lin writhe uncomfortably on top of her. She looked between Lin’s spread legs, who had begun to seek friction against Kya’s clothing. Lin’s pink pussy was already swollen and tender, Kya could see it peeking through the clean strip of wet curls that sat on her mound. Kya just remained motionless, staring at the sweaty Chief as she tried to get herself off. Lin let out a pitiful whine as Kya continued to feign innocence.

“Kya, my pussy is fucking throbbing. Please, make me come, fill my cunt, baby.”

Kya knew then that she was serious about her heightened arousal. Lin wasn’t always so forward, so if she was unabashedly engaging in dirty talk, she was dangerously horny. Kya couldn’t resist any longer and dove forward to capture Lin’s lips in a messy embrace, pulling her snug against her body and wrapping her arms around the earthbender’s waist.

Kya broke their kiss for air, a line of spit trailing after their lips and falling onto Lin’s chest. Kya moved to lave over Lin’s jaw and down her neck, nipping at her throat before sinking her teeth into her pale skin.

Lin was already panting hard as Kya trailed her fingers up Lin’s side and prodded her wet lips, who quickly accepted them into her mouth and moaned as she slurped at Kya’s digits. Kya pressed her fingertips down on Lin’s tongue, shoving the length of them into her mouth and slowly pumping against her wet muscle.

Kya could feel the wetness seeping through her clothing as Lin shifted back and forth over her lap and felt a surge of her own arousal at the thought of Lin absolutely dripping for her. Her mouth only continued its assault on Lin’s chest, licking the drool that fell from Lin’s mouth and sucking on her tits. She flattened her tongue against her hardened nipples, enjoying the vibrations of Lin’s muffled whines and moans against her hand.

Kya was impressed Lin had lasted most of her shift in her state and deemed her more than worthy of what she was asking for. Kya pulled her fingers from Lin’s sopping mouth and lifted her by her thighs. Lin’s legs swiftly wrapped around Kya who ushered them into the bedroom.

Lin was all but dumped onto the mattress, immediately shifting backwards to make room for Kya and spreading her legs wide for her lover.

Kya watched Lin with burning eyes as she began to undress. In the brief moment between pulling her shirt over her head, Lin had taken it upon herself to run her fingers through her folds, spreading her lips and giving Kya a good look at how ready she was to be taken. She slowly teased her core, careful not to bring herself too close to the edge. Lin still however found herself lost in the repetitive motions as she slid two fingers along the sides of her pussy.

When Kya realized she was touching herself, Lin had already closed her eyes and furrowed her brows lightly, her hips starting to roll with each stroke. Kya quickly kneeled on the bed and grabbed Lin’s wrist to stop her.

“So needy,” Kya cooed as she ran a single finger through the length of Lin’s folds. “Does my little fucktoy want to be stuffed?” 

Lin shuddered at Kya’s velvet tone and pulled her own legs up and back to show her enthusiasm. She could feel herself clenching around nothing as wetness spilled from her, sounding with a tiny squelch.

Kya was pleased with the sight before her and pressed one finger into Lin’s waiting hole, a content sigh escaping her lips. Kya sat still and watched Lin grow frustrated. She removed her finger and immediately spanked Lin’s exposed core with a wet slap.

Lin gasped and wiggled her hips, “Answer me.”

“Y-es, Kya. Stuff me. _Please_ ,” Lin’s response was breathless.

Kya leaned over Lin to reach the nightstand and pull out their bottle of lube. Lin was amply lubricated already, but it couldn’t hurt. Kya caressed Lin’s inner thighs as she came to the apex of her legs. Lin was watching Kya with blown pupils and lidded eyes as she finally felt Kya run her fingers through her wetness. Lin let her head fall back against the bed as Kya finally entered her with two slick digits. Lin keened as she felt Kya stroke her inner walls, moaning and writhing under Kya’s touch.

“You like that? You want more?”

“Ugh— more.”

Kya pushed another finger into Lin which met no resistance. Kya was panting with rapture as she watched her fingers disappear inside Lin’s pussy, and wondered how much more she could be filled. Kya maneuvered her pinky into Lin’s core, and while tight, seemed to accept the addition all too eagerly.

“Oh, Lin, what a greedy pussy. Can a slut like you take my whole hand?”

“Nngh, do it.”

Kya was in awe as she brought her thumb to the side of her hand and began to push further into Lin.

“Mm, slow, Kya.”

Kya reached for the lube and squirt some directly onto where she entered Lin, smearing it with her free hand as she slowly brought her fingers fully out of Lin and back in again a few times.

Each time she pulled out and drove back in, a little more of her hand was accepted by Lin’s gaping hole. She had reached the knuckle of her thumb when she applied pressure and gently pushed her hand forward.

Lin gasped as Kya’s fist was sheathed in her pussy up to the wrist. She rubbed her other hand over Lin’s quivering thigh, gently stroking her pale skin. Kya checked in that she was comfortable and pumped her hand slowly at Lin’s confirmation.

”Ughhh,” Lin grit her teeth and shouted, “Shit baby, fuck me!”

Kya moaned and began to piston her hand as she felt Lin clench to suck her in even deeper. Lin was rocking her hips and abusing a nipple as the waterbender continued to fist her thoroughly. 

The pressure within Lin’s cunt was overwhelming, she couldn’t help but moan and scream as Kya filled her, pressing on her cervix and twisting her entire hand as she thrust into Lin. 

Lin was rapidly approaching her peak when she felt Kya’s long fingers hook around her front wall each time she pulled back.

“Fuck, oh, yes! Harder!”

Lin was panting and gasping for gulps of air as Kya leaned over Lin, placing her forearm across her pelvis to hold her down. Kya locked eyes with Lin and doubled down on her efforts.

“Your pussy feels so good, baby, mmf—I might never stop.”

Lin let out a strangled whimper and bucked her hips up into Kya.

“You want to come, don’t you, whore? Reach down and stroke your clit. Let me see that pretty face as you come on my fist.”

Lin brought her shaking hand over Kya’s arm and rubbed her clit in broad circles, wide enough to touch Kya’s soaking wrist on each pass. Surely she was making a mess of everything beneath her. Her thighs were coated in slick along with her ass and mound as she continued to ravage her swollen clit.

“Come for me, Lin.”

Kya felt Lin’s walls begin to flutter and wiggled her fingers deep inside of her, sending her crashing over the edge. Lin’s back arched off the bed and she began to thrash, unleashing a long string of broken moans and grunts.

Kya could only watch and try not to lose her hand as she held Lin through her intense orgasm. She had a tight grip on Kya’s fist as she began to settle down, and each time her inner walls would relax, she’d clamp down again preventing Kya’s exit.

“Lin, you have to relax your muscles, or I really won’t stop,” Kya spoke quietly as Lin fell into a daze.

Lin was breathing heavily and her eyes were softly closed, but she registered Kya’s words and tried her best to relax. Kya slowly pulled her fist from Lin’s grip with a loud wet suction and deep groan from Lin. 

Slick spilled out of Lin’s open cunt with each contraction and she watched as Kya began to lick her hand, coated in Lin’s white sticky come and translucent arousal. Lin felt a shiver as she watched her wetness run down Kya’s wrist and pulled her down on top of her.

Kya was confused before Lin pulled her glistening hand between their faces and started to clean the mess she’d made. They each lapped up Lin’s juices, their tongues meeting occasionally as they slurped between her fingers.

Kya removed her hand and crashed her lips into Lin’s, moaning as Lin’s taste filled her senses. Kya thought there was nothing better than the taste of the metalbender’s pussy and relished in the moments she could indulge.

Lin could feel herself tiring but still wanted Kya to get hers. She pulled back from their sloppy kissing to whisper in her ear, “Use me for your pleasure, babe.”

Kya knew exactly what Lin meant and got into position squatting over Lin’s face. Kya wasn’t hesitant to grind down on her open mouth, she was so worked up by fisting her wife that it didn’t take long before Kya was trembling on top of her. Kya reached down to grip Lin’s steel hair and rocked her hips harder across Lin’s face, moaning as she realized she was closer to her peak than she thought.

“Oof, I’m g-gonna come,” Kya panted as she threw her head back and slapped one hand onto the headboard for support.

“Yes! Lin—ugh—dirty little slut— _fuck_ —mmfinish me!”

Lin wrapped her lips around Kya’s clit and sucked. Kya cried out and let out a throaty moan, spilling onto Lin’s chin and twitching through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Lin lazily licked Kya’s pussy clean until she was too sensitive.

Kya swung a leg over Lin’s body and sat by her side, taking notice of her disheveled appearance. Lin’s legs were splayed out still, her upper thighs and entire center still swollen, shining and sticky with proof of her orgasm. Her metal hair was messily spread across the bed above her head, some of the pins having fallen out letting long strands come undone.

Lin was still licking her lips clean of Kya’s arousal, her eyes gently shut. Kya chuckled to herself, she’d never looked so peaceful awake, it only took her whole hand deep in her cunt to achieve the look.

Lin felt Kya staring, and opened her eyes, not very much albeit, and gave a genuine half smile in her worn out state.

Kya cuddled up next to her and licked her jaw where she’d missed some of Kya’s come. She then wiped her face and chin with her hand and settled on Lin’s chest, hand on her shoulder.

“Your hand smells like pussy.”

“So does your face.”

“Mm, mhm.”

Kya chuckled lowly and kissed Lin’s cheek, who was already falling into a deep sleep. She bent the mess from Lin’s body and the sheets into the bathroom sink and let herself fall asleep in her wife’s arms, dreaming of the next time she’d get to stretch Lin’s pussy over her fist again.


End file.
